yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabitsuki (さびつき)
Overview Sabitsuki (さびつき) '''is the protagonist of the game .flow by lol. Little to nothing is known for certain about her. When prompted to leave her room she shakes her head, in a similar fashion to Madotsuki, leading many to believe she is a hikikomori or quarantined. The dreams she experiences tend to be dark and violent, suggesting her personality or past experiences are of the same nature. Appearance Like Madotsuki, her eyes appear to be always closed ingame (with the exception of her Eye and possibly Cat effects), though fanart and artwork from lol depict her eyes as being black or red. She has short white hair in a lopsided bed-head style. It's interesting to note that many of the hospital children and all of the Kaibutsu have white hair as well, which evidences possible speculation of the color being a physical manifestation of a disease. Sabitsuki wears a dark, bluish purple top with a turtle neck collar and no sleeves. Additionally she has a white skirt and red shoes. Her equipment screen (called "myself" in-game) has her whole equipment listed as: *Hair: Bed hair *Clothes: The usual *Skirt: My favorite one *Footwear: Leather shoes Trivia *Sabitsuki has been said to look like Gintoki Sakata from the manga Gintama. Category:Characters Category:Female Personality In the fashion of Yume Nikki-styled games, the protagonist does not speak and much of her personal history is left to speculation. Many in the Western fan community depict her as one of the more volatile and aggressive of the Dreamers. Throughout the game, there are motifs involving illness, hospitalization, and social exclusion, many suggesting that Sabitsuki is or was at some point in her life affected by an intense disease of some sort, possibly one that may have separated her from her peers at school. It can therefore be theorized that she is an excluded, introspective individual. Whether this is just a consequence of her status as a "disabled" person (having this disease) she has learned to deal with or Sabitsuki longs to reach out to other people is unknown -- though it should be noted that the vast majority of the humanoid figures she sees in her dreams have parts of them decomposing or injured. Sabitsuki seems to dwell on the unfortunate events of her past or negative thoughts that enter her mind: most of the dreamscape is comprised of dark and depressing elements, with the few exceptions of the Famicom world and the Rave Area. From the latter of these dimensions, wherein is found the Headphones effect, it can be speculated that she is or was an avid fan of electric music and technology itself, this interest being one of the few things she sees in a positive light. '''Rust (銹) By obtaining all of the effects in the game and depositing them in her PC, Sabitsuki transforms into a new version of herself, Rust. Rust cannot use any of the effects in the game, but can access three areas previously barred in order to obtain three empty boxes and obtain the last, and often considered true, ending. As of version 0.15, she can also get to an alternate version of the corrupted school. Rust's physical appearance is the same as Sabitsuki's, excepting the color palette, which is more pallid. In light of this and events of the third ending, many believe that Rust is Sabitsuki's more violent and diseased counterpart. Having no access to the effects leaves Rust defenseless, though it should be noted that in lieu of the Kaibutsu there are now Red Demons in her dream world. These, upon contact, do not send the player to an inescapable area, rather, do physical damage to Rust. With each hit by the Red Demons, she becomes more decayed, until the point where she collapses and wakes up. It is theorized that the Red Demons represent a part of her disease. Past There are many Theories about Sabitsuki's past, the most common being about the "Rust" disease and Sabitsuki possibly being in quarantine, or has locked her self inside to avoid catching the virus. Many NPCs in her dreams have been thought to be connected to Sabitsuki before her sickness worsened. Other Game Appearances and References Sabitsuki is frequently referenced to in the fangames reference rooms due to being the protagonist of one of the most well-known Yume Nikki fangames. Debris There is a sign dedicated to her in the fangame room. DreaMarbleng One of the easels in the fangame gallery has a painting with Sabitsuki's shirt design. Dream Number (夢数) A box with Sabitsuki's outfit pattern can be found in the fangame reference room. Dream vs Dream Sabitsuki is a confirmed future playable character. Her sprite is heavily being worked on and is predicted to be available soon. Fleshchild A picture that resembles her with her Mono-eye effect equipped can be spotted in one of the dream worlds. Hallucigenia One of the mats that appear in the game has the color of Sabitsuki's shirt. Me One of the paintings in the Fangame Gallery is the color of Sabitsuki's shirt. There is a red eye on the bottom right, a reference to her Mono Eye effect. Physicality A picture of Sabisuki's outfit can be found in the fangame reference stairway. P.S.Rose A painting with Sabitsuki's outfit pattern and a hint of her hair design can be found in the fangame reference gallery. Remegeton A picture of Sabitsuki's outfit can be found in the fangame reference room. Sick Mind A doll of Sabitsuki can be found in the fangames reference room. The Looking Glass Two of the paintings in Irene's apartment reference Sabitsuki and Rust. UBOK. A screen/painting of Sabisuki's outfit can be found in the fangame reference gallery. Yume 2kki Sabitsuki's outfit can be found in Urotsuki's dressing room. When worn, Urotsuki wears Sabitsuki's classic purple shirt, white skirt and red shoes. Yume Wo. There is a room with a fangame reference wall, it contains a wall rug/poster with Sabitsuki's shirt pattern. External Links Sabitsuki's Page on the dotflow wiki Pixiv Encyclopedia Page Emptyboxeffect Ask blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) Asks4bi Ask blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) *removed* Asksabitsuki Ask blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) Flowing-in-rust RP blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) Paranoidcorrosion RP blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) Pleasantoxidization RP blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) (Moved to erodedbanter) Onerustedgal RP blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) *removed* Dotsabitsuki RP blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) CorruptedSabitsuki.flow RP blog for Sabitsuki (Fanmade) Category:Characters Category:Female